


a heaven of hell

by brothermine, humanveil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothermine/pseuds/brothermine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Teach me,” Sherlock requests.





	a heaven of hell

“Teach me,” Sherlock requests at fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen. Mycroft denies him each time: the word _no _ripped from his throat with increasing difficulty.

When he _does_ give in, it is nothing at all like what he’d anticipated. If he were the kind of man who believed in Heaven and Hell—if he were the kind of man to make analogies with the two… Well. He’d say it feels as if he’s ascended and descended all at once.

_“Teach me,”_ Sherlock murmurs, eighteen now, and they’re close enough that hot breath trails over Mycroft’s mouth. Bringing with it the ghost of cigarettes, tea, the scent of his baby brother.

He swallows and then scoffs. “I know very well you’ve done this before,” Mycroft says; not quite the reprimand that he’d wanted it to be.

Sherlock’s mouth twitches into that faint, familiar smirk: the expression one Mycroft can never decide if he loves or hates. “Teach me, anyway,” Sherlock demands, amused, and Mycroft’s sigh is both long-suffering and filled with affection.

_Hell, indeed_, he thinks, and wonders if his brother deduces the thought before he closes the gap and gives him what he’s always wanted: wet, warm mouths melting into one.


End file.
